1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus that can recognize gestures and method for same.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, devices capable of recognizing user gestures employ a video camera and image processing software. However, the video camera and image processing software are sensitive to lighting conditions and unintentional movements of the user. Also, problems with hysteresis with responses to user movement are lagging due to the high processing requirements. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.